A Golden Dragon Drunken Marriage
by KoronoKenji
Summary: Yang and Jaune woke up and notice few things:1. they in a hotel room naked. 2.Yang hair got shorter. th of them are now married. what other surprises they will encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Drunken Marriage  
** **My English is not that good so sorry**

* * *

Yang woke up with a pounding headache. 'Urgh, what many did I drink last night?' she look around then notice that she isn't in her dorm and jaune is sleeping right next to her naked. 'Oh shit! Did I sleep with Vomit boy? OK, calm down. Its OK, it just Jaune. I'm sure it won't get any worst than thi-'she pause for a moment when she felt her hair. She immediately rush to look at a mirror and the saw the most horrifying thing of her life. Her long blonde hair was cut and did remember how it happens. She stands there shaking.

A few moments later Jaune woke up and notice a short blonde hair girl is staring at a mirror.'she looks familiar' he thought himself. "Yang?" sleepy Jaune asks. Then realize what going on. 'Shit! What happen last night? Did we? Oh god, what happen?' he look at Yang and notice she freaking out. He immediately get up and walk to her.

"Yang!" she couldn't hear him.

"Yang snap out of it" *slap* he slap some sense back to her.'Oh my God, I just slap Yang.'

"Jaune?" she looks at him. "Whathappenlastnight?Didwe?Whathappentomyhair?"

"Yang calm down. I don't know what happen either but we gonna figure this out, OK." She nodded. They look at each other then realize that neither of them have any clothes on. Both of them turn red that can rival Ruby's cape."Anyway lets get dress first." She nodded. Both of them look at the opposite direction and get their clothes. 'Huh no puns, not even a tease. She pretty shook up about her hair. She looks cute though. Especially, when she blushing. And she have some nice- NO, Bad Juane, get that thought out of your head.' Then he notices a ring on his finger. 'Shit! Is this what I think it is?'

"Jaune is this-" he looks at her and saw that she also have a ring on her finger.

"Yep, it a wedding ring"

Yang eyes widen. "What, a wedding ring. That mean we'er married." She said panicking.

"Yang calm down. I can't be sure yet. We have to verify it first."

"OK…How we can verify it?" she asks confusedly.

"We need to find the place were we wed the figure it out from there."She nodded.

"Wow, you sure look very calm after all this. Who are you and what have you done with the real Juane? She smiles a little.

"Ha ha very Yang." He said sarcastically. "I'm happy you got your sense of humor but my head is still sore so this is the only reaction you'll get from me."

"Oh" she looks at his hoodie. "Wait, what are you wearing?"

"It's Pumpkin – urgh. Not now Yang."

"Sorry, are you ok Juane?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looks around. "Say did you see my Crocea Mors and my armor anywhere?"

"No, did you see my Ember Celice anywhere?"

"Nope" urgh "God, this headache is getting worse." He shakes his head. "Wait, did Nora and Ren come with us last night?"

Both of them look at each other than realize that they might be in same situation as them. Jaune tried to call Nora.

* * *

Nora's scroll woke her up. "Hello?" she yawns. She stills half a sleep.

"Nora, Its Juane. Where are you? Is Ren with you?"

She looks around and saw Ren sleeping right next to her naked. She turns red and mentally screaming.

"Nora, are you there?" she didn't response. She still blows to see her childhood friend/crush sleeping right next to her. Then she notices a ring on her and Ren finger. 'Wait, that mean we are. Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!'

Then Ren turn and look at her and still half a sleep. "Morning Nora." He said with a smile then go back to sleep. Nora fainted.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter  
A lot more surprises to come **

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 **here chapter 2, I only use Grammarly on this so if it bad as the last chapter I'm sorry.**

 **thank you who reviews this story, you guys really help me.**

 **And thank you who favorites and follows this story. I never expected to have so many followers and favorites this story so quickly**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is a property of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **(Warning: Nora x Ren shipping)**

Ren finally wakes up and saw Nora pass out right next to him. His eyes widen realize that his childhood friend sleeping right next to him naked. Then he notices a ring on her finger. He realizes that not only they have done it but also got married. 'Wow, I never thought we end up like this. I hope she doesn't hate me for this.' He thought himself with a mixture of joy and fear about their situation. A few minute later Nora woke up.

"Mmm...*yawn* Morning Ren. I have the strangest drea-"as she looks at Ren she realizes it wasn't a dream. "AHHHHHH!" she screams. "RenIsosorryIdon'trememberwhathappenlastnightIjustwokeupseeingyounexttomeImeanummm…" she panicking as her face turn bright red.

"Nora calm down." He holds both of her shoulders. "It ok"

"Huh?" she looks at him confuse. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm ok with this, unless you're not ok with me?" they both awkwardly look at each other blushing. Then they both realize that they still naked. "A-a-any way…we should get dress." He awkwardly said. She shyly nodded.

*Knock knock*

"Nora, is that you? I heard screaming. Is everything ok?" a familiar voice asks.

"Y-yang?" she nervously asks. "Umm…Yeah, he's here with me…can you wait for a second? We are kind a-"

"Oh…I see…I'll meet you guys in the lobby."

"Ok, see you there," Nora replied.

* * *

Soon after Nora and Ren meet up with Jaune and Yang at the lobby.

"Yang! What happen to your hair?" Nora asks. She shrugs.

"So…you guys also…" Ren awkwardly asks.

"Yep, 'ugh' and why I'm the only one having a terrible hangover," Jaune asks.

"Well, I'm a Branwen." Yang confidently replied.

"What that suppose to- Never mind. What about you guys?" he looks at Nora and Ren.

"Umm…I guess when I saw Ren it shock the hangover out of me." She replied.

"Ok, Ren"

"I live with Nora," Ren replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Juane chuckles a little.

"Hey!" she punches Ren in the shoulder. "So, what we gonna do now?"

"We need to verify if our marriage is valid," Jaune respond.

"What do you mean?" Nora asks.

"If there any misinformation in the marriage certificate is invalid. I mean, we were drunk when we got married." Jaune replied. Nora frowns, thinking if her marriage with Ren is invalid. Ren holds her hand and smile at her. She smiles back. "Guys" they look at Jaune. "You can just correct the misinformation so it will become valid. But looks like you guy doesn't have the document either." They both nod. "My guess it still at the chapel somewhere in Vale."

"But where?" Nora responds.

"I don't know. But we should try to remember where we went last night."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Juane asks.

"Well…you so calm in this situation. " Nora responds.

"Hangover" Jane replied.

"Oh…Ok" Nora responds cheerfully.

Ren sigh. "Ok, I remember you invited us to drink since we haven't drunk before. Pyrrha couldn't come because she is training for Vytal Festiva so we thought we should invite team RWBY, minus Ruby of course."

"Good" Yang responds. "Ruby is studying at the library with Weiss and Blake. So I'm the only one available." She pauses for a moment. Try to remember something. "Wait, I remember where we drink and I know the owner. In fact, I can make him talk." She cracks her knuckles.

"Yeah let's break his legs," Nora shouts.

"Nora!" Ren scolds her.

Yang laughed a little then sigh. "Come on let's go."

"By the way, you guys still have your weapon?" Juane asks. They both nod. 'Ok, only me and Yang.' He thought to himself.

* * *

They left the hotel and follow Yang to the club. Yang was a little surprise that the club was perfectly fine. As soon as they went in, the club owner welcomed them.

"Well well, isn't the new drunken master." The club owner looks at Jaune.

"Huh?" three of them react.

"Ugh" Jaune respond.

"A headache huh, well you did drink 150 bottles of Whiskey."

"HE DRINKS HOW MANY!" Nora shouts.

"150 bottles, I just said it."

Yang crossed her arms and smirk. "Well, my uncle more in one night."

"He drinks it within five minutes."

"WHAT!" Yang's eyes widen. She couldn't believe that someone can drink more than her uncle.

"Ugh…can you guys please do not shout," Jaune said.

"Here drink this." He passes a glass to Juane. "It will help your hangover."

"Thank" Juane drink it.

"No problem, but it has a one side effect tho."

"Side effect, what side ef-" Juane pass out before he could finish.

"Juane?" Yang shakes his unconscious body.

"He'll be fine, just give him a few second."

"Umm…" Juane woke up.

"Feel better?" He asks.

"Umm…yeah, actually thank sir-"

"Hei Xiong, but everyone calls me Junior." He looks at them. "From what I'm seeing, you guys couldn't remember what happen last night." They all nod. "Ok, I can only tell you what I know. First, you guy came here because of this two." He looks at Nora and Ren. They nod. "This guy orders a mild-strong alcohol." He looks at Juane. "But you suggested the strongest alcohol I have." He looks at Yang. Everone glare at her.

"And then what happen?" Yang asks.

"Well, you mention you uncle being a heavy drinker." He looks at Juane. "But this guy said he could drink more than your uncle. Then you give him the 'Oh really look', then challenge him to a drunken master challenge."

"Drunken master challenge, what that?" Nora asks.

"It was within five minutes you have to drinks as many whiskeys as possible," Yang replied.

"The previous record in all Remnant is 50 bottles by Qrow Branwen." Everyone look at Yang. She shrugs. "Then you two make a bet. If he beat your uncle record which he did, you'll have to cut your own hair."

"Oh, so that what happen." She glares at Jaune.

"Yeah, I was surprised you didn't destroy this club like the last time." He chuckles a little. "He did feel guilty about it. He tries to apologize, he tries to comfort you. Then soon after you two are making out." Both of them blush.

"So…umm…what happen next?" Yang asks.

"Don't know, you guys were gone after that." He notices their ring. "But look like you guys went to the chapel a few blocks from here. It a goes to places where the intoxicated couple to get married."

"Ok, thank Junior," Yang said.

"Don't mention it"

"Let's go guys. We might find some answer from there."Juane said.

* * *

A few hours later they made it to the chapel. Before they could enter they were greeted by an old man. "Oh thank goodness your back." The old man walks to them. "You guys didn't leave any contact information." He looks around. "Just the four of you guys? Oh well, come in and let's check your marriage certificate is in order."

"Wait, someone is with us. Who is this guy?" Jaune asks.

"You will fund out when you check certificate." The old man responds. They all nod and follow him to his office. He took some folder from the cabinet and hand it to Juane as he sits on his desk. "Oh, I almost forgot." He looks at his drawer. "Here are your wedding pictures." He hands it over to Yang. "So everything is in order?" he asks.

"Yap, all of them are correct. What about you guy?" Juane said as he continues reading.

"Yeah, we good. But who is Raven Branwen? She one of our guest witness beside you two." Nora asks.

"…"

"Juane?" Nora asks again.

He didn't answer and look at Yang. Her eyes tearing up as she looks at the photo.

"Mom"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **and sorry if my English is not the good**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Sorry for taking this long to update**

 **and some wrong grammars**

* * *

" Mom" Yang said in a very sad tone. She couldn't believe that her mother, who have been searching for was here with her last night and she can't remember. Tears pouring out of her eyes, as she looks at the photo of her with her mother. They all notice it so Jaune gesture at them to leave the room for a moment. They nodded and walk out of the room.

"Yang" he called her but she ignored him, so he holds her hand to comfort her. "There there, it ok, just let it out." He said in a comforting tone. She calms down a little.

She wipes her tears. "Sorry, it just…" she pauses for a moment. "Do you ever wonder why me and Ruby have different last name." he nodded. "It's because we have a different mother. My mom left me and my dad week after I was born without saying anything. My dad was depressed about it so Summer, Ruby mom, took care of us. A few years later Ruby was born." she smiles a little. "We were happy back then. Summer was like a super mom. That until…" she frowns. "Until she never came home, she dies on her mission so my dad was back to being depressed. Uncle Qrow was tried to cheer him up while I'm taking care of Ruby. Then I found out about my biological mother and I thought if I get her back everything will go back to normal. But…" she pauses for a moment then let out a sad sigh. "Because of that I almost get me and Ruby killed. Luckily my uncle was there. If it wasn't for him we would be dead by now. When we got home my dad immediately hug us, he was so scared that he almost lost his daughters. After that, we like a happy family again but every time I ask about my mother they either they change the subject or ignore It." She begins to cry again. "I just to know, why did she leave us? Why she didn't come back?" She calms herself down and wipes her tear. "Sorry, it just… I just want to see her Jaune. I have been searching for her for so long and-" "Yang" Jaune cut her off."It's gonna be ok Yang. You'll see her soon. I promise." He said as hold her hand and wipes her tears. "How can you be so sure about that?" she asks.

"Because I'll help you find her and an Arc never breaks their promise." He said confidently. "

Plus, what kind of husband am I if I don't help my wife." Yang blushed smile then hugs him. "Umm, Yang?"

"Thank Jaune" she hugs him tighter. "I needed that."

* * *

A few hours later, they walk out of the room they were greeted by Nora cheerfully.

"Hey guys, is everything ok now?" Nora asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She replies.

"Umm Nora, where is Ren?" Jaune asks.

Yang looks around. "Now that you mention it, I didn't see him or the old man anywhere."

"Oh, Ren take him to the hospital."

"What!" they both said.

"What happened?" Jaune ask.

"Some lady wearing a scary looking mask suddenly appears out of nowhere. I mean, she just like reaps a hole or something. And the old man…well…he didn't take it to well. But his ok now, Ren just texted me."

"Wait, what! My mom was here. Where is she? Did she say something?" Yang panicky asks.

"Yang calm down." He pats her back. "Nora, did she say anything to you?"

"Well no," Yang frown. "But she left this." She shows them a letter. "Sorry I didn't stop her from leaving." She apologizes as she gave her the letter.

"It's ok Nora." She responds as she read it.

' _Dear Yang_

 _I wasn't expected to see you but I even more surprised that you said you are getting married. But you probably don't remember this because you're drunk. Funny, that how me and your father got married. We were all drunk that day. The next day I woke up next to your father naked and the next thing a notice that we were wearing a wedding ring. Like mother like daughter I guess. But I hope you didn't do the same mistake like I did in the future. Sorry, I didn't stay for long I have an urgent business to attend to. And I also took both of your weapons to enhance it as your wedding gift and I'll return it to you personally. Until then I'm sorry, sorry for everything.  
_

 _P.S. If your husband decided to divorce you._ _ **NO ONE WILL FIND HIS BODY**_ _.'_

Jaune felt a cold chill up his spine. "Well, I wasn't planning it anyway."

Yang blushes a little. "A-are you sure you're ok with me?"

"Yeah, plus I told you that an Arc never broke a promise, it same goes to marriage." He responds. Yang saw a little disappointed with his respond.

"So… everything ok now right," Nora said. They look at her confuse. "What?"

Yang sighs. "Nothing, I'm just emotionally exhausted."

"Yeah, me too," Jaune said. "It's getting late. We should get Ren and head back to Beacon." They nodded and went to get Ren.

* * *

Few hours late, the newlywed couples were peacefully riding the bullhead to Beacon until Nora break the ice. "So how we gonna explain to everyone."

"…"

"…"

"…Fuck! What we going to do" Yang panic.

"Oh relax we have plenty of time to think about it." Nora confidently said. They all calm down a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We will be landing at Beacon in a few minute." They all turn pale. "And the headmaster just radios me. He'll be seeing you guys once we land."

"OH MY GOD HE KNOWS!" Nora panicking

"FUUUCK!" Yang shouts.

"Ok… we doom," Jaune said.

"…"

* * *

As the bullhead landed they were immediately greeted by Prof. Ozpin. "Good evening student." He took a sip of his coffee. "You four probably wonder why I'm here."

"Are we in trouble?" Nore nervously ask.

"Well no Miss Valkyrie or should I say ." his respond make Nora blush. "Now you'll be wonder how do I know about your marriage." They all nodded. "Well, your student profile updates automatically." he took a sip at his coffee. "Oh, and I came here to tell you that Miss Nikos and the remaining members of the team RWBY on a mission outside the kingdom wall for two weeks."

"What! Why? Did something bad happen?" Yang asks.

"Oh no, nothing happen. I just thought you guys might need some time to adjust to your situation and how you going to explain to your teammate and your family." He took the last sip of his coffee. "You may go now."

"Thank you," Jaune responds. Ozpin nod and then they walk off to the dorm.

* * *

 **I forgot to put this in the last chapter so... Bonus**

* * *

Somewhere, at a random bar, Qrow and Raven are arguing.

" **FOR THE LAST TIME YOU WILL NOT CHALLENGE HIM TO A DRINKING CONTEST!** " Raven angrily said.

"Oh come on, give me one good reason."He replies as he drinks his whiskey.

"Ok" She crosses her arms. "Do you remember how Tai got me and summer pregnant." She said with a smirk.

*Pfffftt* he look at her piss.

"And how you and Tai-" " **OK!** "Qrow cut her off. "I won't challenge him anymore just… don't make mention that again."

* * *

 **End Bonus**

* * *

That the hallway, they were about to go to their room when Yang called the remainder of team JNPR. "Hey, guy." Jaune turn. "Can I sleep with you guys? It's kinda lonely to have the room all for myself." Yang requested.

"Sure, I don't mind," Jaune respond. "What about-"He was cut off by Nora slamming the door and locks it. "Umm Nora, I'm still outside." He shakes the handle. "Nora!" he shouts as he knocks on the door. "Ren, can you open the door. Nora locks me out."

"I can't," Ren respond.

"You can't? What do you mean?" he asks.

"I just can't," Ren respond.

"You can't or won't," he ask.

Ren looks at Nora sleeping right next to his. He can feel her grip tighten as her breast pressing against his arm. "Both" he responds.

Jaune just sigh."So umm…Do you think your teammate mind if I stay at your room for tonight?"

Yang smiled. "As long you don't sleep in Weiss' bed and touch Blake's smut collection you'll be fine." She responds. "Or we could cuddle together in my bed." She purrs at Jaune.

Jaune blushed. "Umm…you just flirting with me right?" he nervously asks.

"Maybe." She winks at him.

Jaune got even more nervous. 'I'm not gonna sleep tonight, am I?' he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading**

 **Chapter 4 is on the way. I just have to type it down.**

 **I write my fanfic on my notebook before I type it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I have to rewrite this coz I made this before Vol. 4 came out so I have to rewrite to add Saphron Cotta-Arc in the story.**

* * *

The next morning, Yang and Jaune were eating at the dining hall while waiting for Nora and Ren.

"So…tell me about your family," Yang asks as Jaune looks at her with confusion. "What? You know about my family. Plus, I like to know more about them before we explain everything to them."

"Ok, both of my parents were a hunter but my mother, Marcia Arc, she retired and became a writer while my father, Joseph Arc, is still a huntsman but he mostly accepts mission near my village."

"What made your mother retire to become a writer?"

"Well, when my eldest sister was born she was afraid to leave her alone so she became a writer so she can still earn some money while at home. But she never expected her novel became so popular even to this day."

"Really?" she looks at him curiously. "What's the title of her novel? I want to check it out later."

"Oh, it's Ninjas of Love." He responds.

*Pffft* She spit out her drink.

"Yang...Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She quickly responds. 'Oh my God, I can't wait to tell Blake when she gets back.' Yang thought to herself. "So…have you read it?" She grins.

"No, my mom won't let me for some reason." He looks at her as she trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Oh nothing" She tries not to laugh. "You can ask Blake when she gets back. She has a copy of it."

"Ok" he looks at her with an even more confused look.

"Anyway, back to your family. You said you have a sister, right?"

"Actually I have seven sisters." He responds.

"Wait for what?" she responds with a surprised look on her face. "I guess your parents are very productive." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I won't be surprised if my mother gets pregnant again." Both of them laugh.

"So, can you tell me about your sisters?"

He nodded."The eldest is Judy Arc, she a huntress and sometimes helps with police investigations. She currently working on the missing Faunus case in Mistral. "

"Wow, is she gonna be ok? I hear there not many leads on that case."

"Yeah…Wait, where did you hear that?" he asks.

"Blake" she replies.

"Oh, well she a very determine so I think she gonna be ok."

"Who gonna be ok?" a familiar voice asks.

They turn and saw Nora and Ren. "Hey Nora, can you explain why DID YOU LOCKED ME OUT!" Jaune asked angrily.

"Well…Yang might be lonely so… I thought you should sleep with her. She's your wife after all." Nora cheerfully replies.

"So you locked me out to sleep with Yang." She nodded. Jaune just sigh. "Anyway, we just talking about my family, do you want me to start over?" She just shook her head.

"Ok then, the second oldest is Saphron Cotta-Arc I call her Saph, she leaves in Argus with her wife Terra Cotta-Arc and her son Adrian Cotta-Arc. She's the first one to leave the nest then my eldest and I follow." He said then frowns.

"It's ok Jaune." Yang pats him in the back.

"It's just… Judy and I left home in a bad term with our parents. I haven't called any of them since I got here."

"Jaune, it's ok," Yang said in a comforting tone. "Just you call them you just have to tell them you're sorry and I'm sure they will forgive you."

"Thanks, Yang, I really need that." He smiles back at Yang. "Anyway, where were we?"

"You still want to continue?" Nora asks.

He nodded. "Next is my twin sister, Jeanne Arc, She decided to become a writer like my mom. She is very shy and awkward with everyone she ever meets."

"In other words, a female version of you," Nora said. "Wait, do you have a picture of her?" He nodded then pulls out his scroll and shows them a photo of his twin sister. "Wow Jaune, she's hot."

"Umm…thanks Nora." He awkwardly replies. "But she's pretty busy with her novel, so she rarely leaves the house."

"So she's socially awkward, like you," Yang said with a smirk on her face.

Jaune rolls his eyes. "Ok, next is the triplet's." He shows a picture of his three younger siblings. "They are Emilly, Kelly, and Amy Arc."

"Aww, they are so cute." Nora comment on the photo.

"They are, aren't they? Those three are very hyperactive especially when they drink coffee." He said as he looks at Nora.

Ren pats him on the back. "I feel your pain." He said.

"Hey!" Nora responds as she punches Ren in the shoulder. They all laugh. "So Jaune, what you gonna do in Miss Goodwitch's class without Crocea Mors?" She asks.

"I don't know. Maybe I could borrow someone's weapon if Goodwitch allowed it." He replies.

"Oh," Nora replies as she spaces out of a moment. "Wait, I have a better idea." She cheerfully said. "Let Yang teach you hand to hand combat."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Yang agreed.

"I don't know Yang. I don't want to bother yo-" "Nope, you'll be training with me whether you like it or not." Yang cut him off.

He just sighs. "Fine" he responds. "When can we start?"

"Today after class" Yang responds.

* * *

A few days later, at the combat arena, after school hour, Jaune is showing some improvement from his training with Yang.

"Wow Jaune, you're getting a hang of it," Yang comments as she punches Jaune. He dodges it. "It's because you going easy on Me." He replies with a punch. "Oh really, then we should get serious." She smirks. "Yang, I don't think I cou-"Yang cut him off with a heavy punch but he manages to dodge it. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" He asks as he keeps dodging Yang attack. "Oh come on Jaune." She said as punch he. "If you knock me down once then we'll stop." She said as she taunts him. Jaune just sigh. "Fine" He charges and attacks Yang.

Yang receiving same hits and misses from Jaune and vice versa. Jaune tried to throw a heavy punch, but miss. "Nice try Jau-"Jaune cut her off with a heavy backhand. She was a little surprised by it then she grins as punch him in the stomach. "That a good hit Jaune." "You said to get serious." He said as he headbutts her. Both of them grin at each other as they continue sparring.

A few hours later, both of them are lying on the ground exhausted. "Wow, I have never been the exhausted in training before. What about you?" She asks. "Can't…move…body…hurt" he responded. "Oh, let's wait for a few minutes. If you still can't move I'll carry you to your room."

A few hours later, in the dorm hallway, both Jaune and Yang are about to go back to their rooms until they hear a loud moaning coming from team JNPR's room.

"Is that Nora?" Yang asks.

"OH YES REN FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Do they know that everyone can hear them?" Yang asks.

Jaune just facepalms then let out a long sigh. "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Sure but, I don't think we will be sleeping tonight," Yang said with a smirk.

"I'm actually used to this," Jaune responds.

"Oh, that's not what I mean." She said in a flirtatious tone.

He blushes. "Umm… Yang, I'm pretty tired so can we just-" Yang cut him off with a passionate kiss. Jaune's eyes widen as he feels his lips pressing against her's.

"You still think we shouldn't do this?" Yang asks. Jaune just kisses her back. "So what are we waiting for?"

Meanwhile, at the headmaster office, Prof Ozpin and Goodwitch can hear Nora's loud moaning.

"Ozpin, we have to do something about this," Glynda said as they heard another loud moan.

"I'm already on it." He took a sip of his coffee. "Once the renovation of the old dorm house is done they will move there immediately."

"How will moving them, solve this problem?" She asks sarcastically.

"By making the couple's room soundproof." He smirks then took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

The next morning at team RWBY's room.

"Wow, that was amazing." Yang comment as they breathe heavily.

"Yeah" Jaune responds as he is trying to catch his breath. "It pretty amazing, that your bed didn't fall on top of us." Both of them laugh. "Why did we do it in Blake's bed?"

"Coz we were horny and don't care where we do it," Yang responds. They both keep laughing. "We should get ready." Both of them get up and get dress then she notices that she have a message from an unknown number. "Huh, I wonder who texted me this early." She picks up her scroll.

[From Unknown

Subject: Urgent

Meet me at the academy statue and bring your husband with you.

We need to talk now.

Raven]

Yang's eyes widen. "Yang, are you ok?" Jaune asks.

"It's my mom. She wants us to meet her at the academy statue." She responds.

"Ok, let's go then." He simply replies.

Yang was surprised at his response. "Really, just like that." She looks at him confused.

"Yeah, I mean you really want to see her right. Plus, I'll be there so you don't have to be afraid." He said with a comforting smile.

She smiles back. "Thanks, Jaune." She kisses him. "I'm lucky to have you as my husband."

He blushes. "Thanks…umm…we should get going. We shouldn't keep her waiting." She nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at academy statue, Raven is waiting for her daughter.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asks. She turns to see Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm here to see my daughter and my son-in-law." Raven calmly replies.

"What do you think I'll le-"  
"It's ok Glynda. I'll allow it." Ozpin cut her off.  
"But Ozpin, she-""Glynda, I rather avoid any violence this early in the morning." He took a sip of his coffee. "As for you" He looks at Raven. "If you harm any of my students." he glares at her. "you'll have left me no choice and force my hand." Raven nodded. "Well then, we better get going." Both Ozpin and Glynda walk away from Raven. A few minutes later Yang and Jaune show up.

"Mom," Yang said.

"Yang" She looks at her. "I won't be here for long so here." She gave them their weapons back. "This will help you guys to prepare for what coming to Beacon."

"Wait for what?" They both eyes widen. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"If you think we're in at a time of peace you're wrong. We still at war but between kingdoms, it far more dangerous." They look at her confused.

"What! Why they didn't tell everyone about this?" Jaune asks.

"To avoid panic" She simply replies. "I have to go." Yang frowns. "But don't worry I'm always watching." She smiles at them. "I know also know what you guys did last night." She smirks as she leaves. leaving Both of them froze, eyes wide, and pale. 'OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS!' both of them internally screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **This maybe a short chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta by Cyrberleader2000**

* * *

At the academy statue, Nora sees Yang and Jaune still frozen. "Hey, guys!" Nora called them. They didn't respond. "Hellooo!" she waves her hand to their faces. "What wrong with them? " She asks. Ren just shrug. "Maybe they just hungry." She said as she grabs them and drags them to the dining hall. "Come on you two let get some breakfast."

* * *

A few minute later, Jaune explains what happened.

"Wow, awkward," Nora responds. "But, what did she mean about the thing gonna happened to Beacon?" she asks.

"Don't know but, my guess it has to do with Torchwick and the White Fang," Yang answers.

"What make you think that?" Nora asks.

"Well… when we investigate them, the White Fang were working with Torchwick, which they never did before, and they were recruiting an army. But we still don't know how he got involve with them." Yang answers.

"Maybe he's not the only one who is involved," Jaune respond. They look at him confused. "What? My sister Judy alway told me her story about her work. She says that every ringleader always has a lot of allies and connection, so I don't think Torchwick is the one who called the shot."

"But, who is this ringleader?" Ren asks. Jaune just shrug.

"Should we ask Ozpin about this?" Nora asks.

"He probably denies it or ignores it," Jaune respond.

"Then what can we do?" Nora asks.

"All we can do is to prepare for what coming," Ren respond. They were disappointed that they can't do anything to prevent it. "We should tell Pyrrha and the rest of team RWBY when they get back." They nodded.

"So….You guys gonna test your new upgrade later right?" Nora asks.

"Yeah, we gonna see what it can do," Yang responds.

"Can we come?" Nora cheerfully asks.

"Sure, why not," Yang responds and Jaune nodded.

They all were eating their breakfast until. "Wait I just notice something!" Nora shouts. They look at her confuse. "You guys notice it to right?" she looks at Jaune and Ren.

"Notice what exactly?" Jaune asks.

"Yang hasn't made a single pun since we got back." She responds. "Isn't weird?" she asks as they stare at Yang.

"It bit unusual," Ren responds.

"Yeah, it pretty weird," Jaune responds.

"I know right, maybe it because her hair got shorter?" Nora asks. "Maybe we should take her to a doctor." She suggested.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Yang angrily shouts. They all went to silent for a moment then they all laugh.

"Sorry, Yang. We can't help it." Jaune apologize.

"You know I'll get you for that," Yang responds.

* * *

Later at the combat arena, Yang is sparing with Nora while Jaune sparing with Ren.

"Come on Yang," Nora said as she leaps to attack Yang. Yang dodges it as Nora slams her Magnhild to the ground. "Show me what your new upgrade do." She taunts.

"I could," Yang responds as she punches Nora. Nora blocks it. "If my mother explains what my upgrades are," Yang yelled as she throws another punch. "What about you Jaune?"

"Same here," Jaune said as he attacks Ren. Ren dodges and knocks him down then heard a loud bang from Jaune shield. Everyone looks at Jaune. "Ok, I don't how that happened." He stood up. "Maybe sparing without knowing how our upgrade works isn't a good idea."

"I agree," Ren said.

"So, what do we do now?" Nora asks.

"I don't-"Yang scroll vibrate. "Hang on a sec." she looks at her scroll. "I got a text from an unknown number. Maybe it's my mom." She read it. "Yep, it's her."

"So, what it's said?" Nora asks.

"It's said that I can use dust element and a hidden blade that can turn to a chain weapon," Yang answered.

"Chain weapon? Like a kusari fundo?" Ren asks. Yang shrugs.

"Ok, next is Jaune weapon. It's said that they can do anything with your sword because it made of some indestructible material, so they focus on your shield. Your sheath can use as a shotgun while and your shield can split in two and turn to a gauntlet." Yang said as Jaune trying to turn his shield to a gauntlet. "Wow, it's almost like my gauntlets." She looks at Jaune's shield as he wearing it as a gauntlet. "So who want to go another round?" She asks.

"I'm in" Nora happily responds.

"Same" Jaune simply responds.

Ren just nodded.

A few hours later, all of them were beat up and exhausted as they walk down the hallway.

"That was fun, right?" Nora asks as she rubs her shoulder.

"Yeah, this is the first time I ever use a gun before," Jaune said.

"So sometime tomorrow?" Yang asks.

"Sure" Jaune simply respond, Ren just nodded and Nora shout. "Hell yeah!" as they walk to team JNPR room. They immediately jump to their beds. Then Jaune just realizes that Yang is resting right next to him. He just shrugs. "Good night Yang." "Good night Jaune."She responds as she cuddles him.

* * *

 **Sorry for lacking sex since because every time I'm trying to create a scenario it went off the rails.**

* * *

A few days later, Jaune and Yang have mastered their weapon and humping at every team RWBY beds. Yang yawns as she stretches. "Morning Jaune." She greets her husband.

*Yawn* "Morning Yang." He responds. "Why I'm feeling that we forgot something?"He asks. She just shrugs then the door opened. "Hey Yang, were bac-"Blake stop as she saw Yang is naked with Jaune. "MY BED!" Weiss angrily shouts.

"Hey, guys, what are you just standi-"Ruby stop as she saw her sister is with Jaune. Yang fear to what her sister thinks until. "Ha! I told you, pay up." She confidently said. They both look at her confuse while Weiss just facepalm. Then they heard a loud thud from the hall. RWB look behind them and saw Pyrrha fainted.

Jaune just sigh. "Can you guys help Pyrrha while we get dress?" Jaune asks. They nodded, they closed the door and help Pyrrha up.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading,**

 **thank you Cyberleader2000 for beta reading this chapter,**

 **and thank Xerzo LotCN and Fox Boss for the upgrades idea.**

 **I got the upgrade idea from those two, MORTAL KOMBAT, and Gaijin Goombah topic on ARMS about Ninjara being a living ninja weapon.**

 **again thank guys for reading and if you want to Beta the next chapter just PM me.**

 **Oh, and Jaune maybe fighting Cardin in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Beta by Cyberleader2000**

* * *

A few hour earlier, at team JNPR room, Pyrrha opened the door and saw Ren and Nora together naked. "Sorry, I should have knocked first." Pyrrha apologizes as she turns around facing the wall.

"I-it's ok Pyrrha." Nora awkwardly responds as they some clothes on. "Ok, you can face us now."

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha apologizes again.

"It's ok but, I thought the door was locked," Nora said.

"Oh, I have a spare key," Pyrrha responds as she looks around. "Umm guys, where Jaune?" she asks.

"He is sleeping with Yang." Nora quickly responds.

Pyrrha's eyes widened. 'Calm down Pyrrha, I'm sure it just a misunderstanding.' She calms herself down until she heard Ruby yelled across the hall. She takes a look and saw Yang and Jaune together naked. Pyrrha collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Later at team RWBY room, everyone gathers around.

"So, care to explain," Weiss said as she glares at Jaune and Yang.

"Well,…the short version we're now married," Yang said as she shows the wedding ring. Pyrrha fainted again. Nora helps her up. "Oh, Nora and Ren are married now too." She said. Nora is heavily blushing while Ren is trying to calm her down.

"Ha! Called it, you guy own me 50 lien." Ruby confidently said.

"Wait, you guys were betting on us?" Nora asks.

"Um…Yes…along with… everyone at Beacon." Ruby nervously responds.

"So, everyone suspects we'ed end up together?" Nora asks. They nodded.

"Um guys, can we continue this later. We're gonna be late for class." Jaune said.

"Fine, but you better give us a proper explanation," Weiss demand, Jaune nodded.

* * *

Later at team RWBY's room, after classes, the team's JNPR and WBY are waiting for Ruby.

"Where did she go anyway?" Nora asks.

"She has gone to collect her winnings," Blake answered.

"Speaking of winning" Yang glares at Weiss and Blake. "What were you guys betting on earlier?" Yang asks.

Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby walk in. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" Ruby asks.

Oh, it's about your bet earlier." Yang responds.

"About Nora and Ren?" Ruby nervously asks.

"No, it's about me and Jaune," Yang responds.

"Oh…well…we were…umm…betting on…if you two end up together when we get back…coz…when you guys…did not come back… I thought you two were…sleeping together." Ruby nervously replies.

"And where did you get that idea?" Yang angrily asks.

"From Blake's books." Ruby awkwardly responds.

"BLAKE!" Yang angrily yells. Blake immediately locks herself in the bathroom.

"Yang calms down," Jaune said as he pats her back. "We have to tell them about what your mother told us."

"Wait, you met your biological mother," Ruby said. Yang nodded.

"And she attended the wedding," Nora said as she shows them the wedding pictures. Blake walks out the bathroom and looks at the photos.

"Aww, you guys look good together," Ruby commented. Yang and Jaune are blushing.

"So, what were you gonna tell us?" Weiss asks. "Oh, and nice dress by the way." She comments.

"Thanks, Weiss. Ok, what my mom told us that we still at war and we think Torchwirk and the White Fang maybe involve." Yang said.

"What!" Blake yells.

"Wait, what do you mean we still at war?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, but not between kingdoms, there far more dangerous," Jaune responds.

"Really, then why haven't we heard about it? Why have they kept everyone in the dark?" Pyrrha asks.

"They kept it a secret to prevent everyone from panicking," Jaune responds.

"What about the White Fang? How are they got involved in this?" Blake asks.

"Don't know, either they joined willingly or by force," Jaune responds. Blake is disappointed with that answer.

"So, what should we do now?" Ruby asks.

"There's nothing we can do but to prepare ourselves. Since we don't know where our enemies are, or when will attack." Ren respond. Everyone was upset with his answer. The whole room was depressingly silent.

"On the other note, Yang didn't destroy anything when her hair got shorter and she hasn't made a single pun for awhile. " Nora said cheerfully hoping to brighten things up and it works. RWB eyes widen as they look at Yang.

"Finally!" Ruby joyfully shouts.

"Yes, finally we won't be hearing her terrible puns," Weiss said.

"Oh come on, my jokes were that bad," Yang said.

"Yang, your puns were so terrible they made me want to cut off both my human and Faunus ears," Blake said. They all laugh then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ruby rushes to the door. "Oh…um…goodevening …is there something wrong?" She nervously asks.

"No, nothing wrong Miss Rose, the headmaster just wants to have a word with you and your team." Miss. Goodwitch replies. Then she notices that team JNPR is in the room too. "Same goes to you . Follow me to the headmaster office."

* * *

At the headmaster office, Prof. Ozpin is drinking his coffee until the elevator door opened. "Good evening students, you probably wondering why I called you in at this hour." They nodded. "And you are aware of you fellow teammates relationship." They nodded again. "I want you and your team move to the old dorm house. I like to see how two teams will work together as one unit. Since your teams have the closest relationship with each other."

"Sir, is this really necessary?" Weiss asks.

"Yes," Both Ozpin and Goodwitch respond as they glare that Nora.

They were all confused until they notice Nora nervously blushing. "You made the bedroom sound proof, didn't you?" Jaune asks. Ozpin nodded.

"Ok, if you don't have any more question, pack up your stuff and follow me to your new dorm house." Miss Goodwitch said.

* * *

At their new dorm house, everyone was stun at how big it is. Ruby and Nora rush in. "Ruby you dolt! Slow down." Weiss yelled as she chases after her.

"Blake! Come quick, this house has its own library." Ruby called. Blake immediately runs toward her.

"Umm Miss Goodwitch"

"Yes, "

"Who used to live here?" Jaune asks.

"This house used to be a teachers dorm house, but we were too busy and most of us sleep in our private office, so the headmaster remodels our office with a living quarter." Miss Goodwitch answers.

"Jaune, get in. let's go pick our room before they pick the good one." Yang called.

"Your wife is calling you. You better get going." Miss Goodwitch said. Jaune nodded.

* * *

The next morning, team RWBY and JNPR finally settle into their new room. Weiss wants to have her own room but Ruby wants to be roommates and won't leave her alone, so they share the same room. Jaune and Yang's room is just across from their room. Blake chooses a room next to the library and Pyrrha's room is just across from Blake's room, while Nora and Ren's room is near the kitchen.

Ren, Nora, and Weiss are eating breakfast while waiting for the rest of the team wake up. "Morning guys" Yang greets them. "What for breakfast?"

"Pancake!" Nora immediately responds.

"Ok" she sat down. "Hey Weiss, is Ruby up yet?"

"Yes, but she left a few minute ago to collect the rest of her winnings." She responds. "What about your husband? Is he up yet?"

"Nah, he still sleeping, we went crazy last night." She playfully responds.

Weiss groan. "It a good thing that our rooms are sound proof."

"Morning guys" Jaune greets them while stretching his arms. Everyone look at him saw a rope mark around his wrists. "What?" he was confused until his notice the rope mark on his wrists and Yang nervously blushes.

"You guys are sick," Weiss commented.

"Hey, I'm back," Ruby said.

"Hey sis" Yang responds.

"Morning Yang" Ruby greets her. "Hey Weiss, can you help me with something?"

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Weiss sarcastically asks.

"This" she slams two bags of lien on the table. "Can you help me set up a bank account?" their eyes widen.

* * *

A few hours later, at the combat arena

"So what we're going do here?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, Yang and I have had our weapon upgraded by Yang's mom. We want you guys to give an opinion on how we doing so far." Jaune suggested. "If you're ok with that?"

"Ok" Ruby respond.

"Sure Jaune" Pyrrha respond.

"I'm fine with that," Weiss responded.

Blake just nodded.

"So how we gonna do this?" Ruby asks.

"We're gonna use the training bot for this one," Jaune respond. "Ok Yang, you go first and don't destroy the bot this time."

Yang kisses him on the check. "I'll try." She said as she walks to the arena.

Pyrrha is trying to control her jealousy. 'Calm down Pyrrha.' She thought to herself. She left out a sad sigh. 'This will take a long time to get used to.'

"Ok, are you ready Yang?" Nora asks. Yang nodded. "Ok, here we go!" She activates the bot. Yang charges but the bot dodge it. Yang attacks again but no luck. The training bot kept dodging her attacks.

"Hey, Nora, in what difficulty did you set?" Jaune asks.

"I set it on max. Why?" Nora quickly replies.

"…Oh boy," Jaune said.

Yang is starting to get pissed off. None of her attacks hit. "Ok, I had it!" She charges but the bot jump out the way. She uses this opportunity, she pulls out the blade from her gauntlets and use the chain function like a grapple and pulls the bot down she then sticks her blade. She uses the electric dust and kept punching it until it exploded. Everyone was stunned except for Jaune, Nora, and Ren.

"Ok, she destroyed another bot," Jaune said the sigh. "Well, guess I need a sparring partner."

"Why? You can just use another training bot?" Ruby asks.

"Since Yang keeps destroying them beyond repair, we can only use one per day," Jaune respond.

"Oh," Ruby responds.

"Hey guys" Yang called them. "So what do you think?" She asks.

"That was so cool! What else it can do?" Ruby asks.

"Well, besides the blade can turn to a chain weapon, I can use a different type of dust now," Yang responds. "So, do you guys think? Weiss, Blake, any idea?" She asks.

"Well, I'm curious what other types of dust can your gauntlets handle," Weiss responded.

"I have some ideas," Blake responds.

"Great, we can talk about it later," Yang said. "Ok Jaune, who do you want to spar with?" she asks.

"Hmm…Pyrrha, you want to give it a go?" Jaune asks.

"Sure Jaune." she responds.

Jaune and Pyrrha enter the arena. Pyrrha gets ready on her position. "Are you ready Jaune?" She asks. He draws out his sword and adjusts his stance. "Ready" he responds. "Ok, on my count," Nora said. "3…2…1…Fight!"

Pyrrha charges at him but miss. She attacks again but he blocks it. Jaune tried to land a hit but she counters it. He took a step back. 'Ok, her semblance is preventing me from hitting her. Let's see if this would work.' He thought to himself as he draws back his sword and shields then point sword while the sheath is on. Pyrrha was confused until Jaune fire at her. She immediately dodges it. Everyone was stun to what just happened. 'Nows my chance' He thought as draw out his sword and charge at her. Pyrrha blocks it and knocks off his sword. 'Nice try Jaune but it will take more than-'Pyrrha was cut off by Jaune punch. She took a step back then Jaune split his shield and turn into a gauntlet. He immediately punches her across the arena. Everyone was shock except Yang, Nore, and Ren.

"How did he do that?" Weiss asks. "Pyrrha is the Mistrial Regional champion. How can that dunce manage to punch her across the arena?"

"Oh, his semblance" Yang responds. "He discovers it about a week ago."

Jaune rush toward her. She attacks him but he dodges then uppercut her, while she in mid-air, Jaune jump and punch her to the ground. She manages to block it and as she lands, she throws her shield and hits Jaune. As he hit the ground, Pyrrha immediately charges but Jaune suddenly vanish right in front of her. Before she could react Jaune attack her from behind. Everyone was stun except for Yang, Ren, and Nora. Pyrrha was knockdown as she looks at Jaune. She prepared for Jaune attack until. "I yield," Jaune said as he raises both of his hand. Everyone was confused to what just happen.

"What just happen?" Ruby asks.

"He burnt out his aura," Ren respond.

"What! What do you mean he burnt out his aura?" Ruby asks.

"Well, even he has a large amount of aura, his semblance took a chunk of his aura," Nora explains. "So, the longer he uses his semblance the faster his aura will drop."

"Need a hand there Pyr," Jaune said as he reaches out to her. "Thank you, Jaune." She responds as Jaune help her up. She is impressed on how much he improves for the last few weeks. "Umm…you can let go now." He said while Pyrrha still holding his hand. "Oh sorry" she embarrassingly blushes.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my husband, aren't you?" Yang teases her.

"…no" Pyrrha responds.

"Late response, she's thinking about it," Nora said

"What! No, I'm not." Pyrrha blushfully respond.

"If you want a piece of Jaune I can lend him to you or you can come in our room and we can make it a threesome." Yang teases her. Pyrrha covers her face as she embarrassingly blushes.

"Again, you guys are sick." Weiss groan.

* * *

Next three week later, at the combat arena, Team RWB(Y) and JNPR are waiting for Yang.

"Is Yang ok? She had been sick lately." Ruby asks.

"I don't know. Every time I ask she told me she's fine and just needs some rest." Jaune responds. "I'm worried about her. It's been weeks now and she won't say whats wrong with her."

"Where is she anyway? The class is about to start." Weiss said.

"Hey guys" Yang greet them. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well this morning."

"Yang, this is serious. You have been like this for a week now. We should go to the medical office or at least tell me whats wrong." Jaune said.

"No, I'm fine. It's just-"She pauses for a moment then sighed. "Fine, we'll talk later." She said. Jaune nodded.

A few second later, Miss Goodwitch walks in the arena. "The first combatants are Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc." She announces as the two student walk to the arena.

"I hope you're ready to lose again Jauney boy," Cardin said with a smirk. Jaune just shrugs and adjusts his stance.

"Both fighters ready?" Miss Goodwitch asks. They both nodded. "Ok, begin."

Two fighters charge at each other. Cardin begins attacking Jaune but he keeps blocking and dodging it. "Come on! fight back!" Cardin angrily said as he keeps attacking him. Now Jaune is just dodging Cardin's attacks. Cardin is starting to get angrier. "FIGHT BACK WIL-"Jaune strikes at him. He angrily looks at Jaune.  
"What? You got your wish." Jaune said. Cardin ragingly attacking him but Jaune keeps blocking and countering his attacks until Cardin manages to knock his sword out of his hand.  
"Ha! What you're gonna do now Jauney bo-"Jaune punches him across the arena knocking him down. "YOU'RE DEAD JAUNE!" He angrily shouts at him. Jaune smirk as his shield turns into a gauntlet.  
"Not gonna happen but feel free to try." Jaune taunts. Cardin swings his mace at him but he dodges it and punches him in the stomach repeatedly then uppercuts him. Cardin is knock down again Jaune uses this opportunity to get his sword. After he picks up his sword he immediately charges toward him. Cardin took a step back while blocking Jaune's attacks. He uses his shotgun function from his gauntlet to boost his swing. Cardin manages to block it but it knocks him down. Cardin looks at Jaune and prepares to receive a hit. But Jaune turns his gauntlet back to a sheath and withdrew his sword. "Your right, I lose again," Jaune said with a smile while offering him a hand. Cardin was confused until Jaune point out that Jaune aura level is lower than him.

" , Congratulation on your victory but you shouldn't let your anger cloud your judgment and never understatement your opponent." Ms. Goodwitch commented to Cardin. "And you Mr. Arc, you miss a lot of openings and you should be aware of your aura but that being said, well done. I see you are improving and if you keep training you will be a fine huntsman one day." She commented to Jaune. "You two may go back to your seats." They both nodded and walk out the arena. "Ok, Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long Arc please enter the arena." She calls them.

"Um Ms. Goodwitch, can I be excused on this one?" Yang asks.

"If you give me a valid reason I'll consider it." Ms. Goodwitch responds.

"I just can fight today," Yang responds.

"That not a valid reason." Ms. Goodwitch said as she crosses her arms. "Give me a valid reason or you will have to fight."

"Well…umm…because…" Yang nervously said.

"Because of what? Mrs. Arc." Ms. Goodwitch asks. She is starting to get annoyed.

"It's because…"

"What! Mrs. Arc."

"Coz I'm pregnant ok!" Yang shouts. The whole room went awkwardly silent.

"Yes! I'm gonna be an aunt." Ruby yells happily as she raises both of her hands.

"Ruby, you dunce." Weiss says as she facepalms.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and the next one maybe the last chapter or** **I may just add an epilog.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Beta: Cyberleader2000 with a help of blaiseingfire**

* * *

A moment later, at the headmaster office, Miss Goodwitch explained Yang's pregnancy while Yang and Jaune sat nervously.

"I see," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "First, congratulation."

"Umm… thank you, sir." Jaune responded.

"Secondly, Mrs. Arc," he called for her attention.

"Yes, sir?" Yang said.

"I have to ask you to drop out. You have to understand that we can not risk you and your baby's health," Ozpin explained.

"Yes sir," Yang sadly responded. Jaune felt guilty about it. He ruined her chance to become a huntress.

"But you may resume your training two weeks after your pregnancy ends," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, what do you mean sir?" Yang asked.

"It's mean that you can resume your training." He responded. "You can either take a special exam provided by your professors or retake the classes you miss in the next semester," Ozpin explain.

"So this means I can still become a huntress?" Yang asked with hope.

"If you keep your grades up and stay out of trouble then, yes." Miss Goodwitch responds. "This is mainly to make sure no harm comes to your baby before he or she is born." Both Yang and Jaune sigh in relief.

"Now, have you informed your parents about this?" Ozpin asked and was met with silence. "I see. Do you want me to tell them?"

"No sir, I'll call them. It has been awhile since I talked to them." Jaune responded.

"Very well, what about you Mrs. Arc?"

"Yeah, I think I should be the one who breaks the news," Yang nodded nervously.

"Very well. Oh, one more thing, are you going to continue your pregnancy here or will you go back home and rest there? Maybe a familiar environment is best for you and your baby."

"I'll think about it," Yang said.

"Very well, you may go now," Ozpin said. They nodded and left the office.

* * *

A few moments later, Jaune and Yang arrived at their dorm-house, where the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR were waiting for them. Ruby and Pyrrha were nervous about whats gonna happen to them. Weiss, Blake, and Ren were waiting patiently while Nora… well… Nora.

"Hey guys," Yang greeted them as they walked in.

"So," Weiss crossed her arms. "How did it go?" She sarcastically asked.

"Well… I have to drop out for this semester." Yang responds.

"Figured," Weiss said.

"But I can continue after my pregnancy."

"Well, that's a relief, you can use my notes if you want," Weiss replied with a smile. "So, are you going to leave and rest at Patch?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," Yang said.

"What! You can be serious!" Weiss snapped.

"Why? What wrong with me staying here?" Yang asked with confusion.

"Did you not forget what your mother's warning?! It's dangerous for you to stay here!"

"Well, she didn't say when it could happen," Yang cupped her chin in thought.

"It doesn't change the fact that it dangerous to stay here."

"I have to agree with Weiss here. We don't know when they're going to attack. We're just worried about you." Blake said.

"Aww, thanks guys, but I'll be fine. Look, if that did happen and I'm still pregnant I'll evacuate immediately." Yang said.

"Fine," Weiss sighed, "but you better leave when it happens."

"Ok," Yang gave a thumbs up.

"So… how are you gonna tell dad?" Ruby asked.

"Well…I haven't told him that I'm married so…" Yang trailed off awkwardly.

* * *

The next day at the Arc resident, Marcia Arc was preparing to pack until the phone rings. "Hello, Arc resident. This is Marcia speaking."

"Hi mom." She immediately recognizes him. "JAUNE! Is that you? How are you? Are you eating well? Did something happen?" She panickily asked.

"Mom! I'm fine. I'm actually doing well here. My grades are doing well and I made some friends here." Jaune said.

"That good to hear son, and it's nice to hear your voice again."

"Yeah, me too," Jaune respond.

"So, did you find any special someone there?" She jokingly asked.

"Umm… yeah, about that…" there's a long awkward pause. At that moment she knew what her son going to say. "You got drunk and accidentally got married, didn't you?" Jaune didn't respond for several moments. "I knew this would happen," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Well… that's not the only-"

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" She cut him off. He didn't respond again. She let out another long sigh. "Jaune, I'll be in town for a book signing tomorrow at the hotel where I'm staying. I'll text you where it is. I'll see you and your wife there."

"Mom-"

"Oh, and I'll text your father and your sisters about this later. So expect an unannounced visit from them."

"Mom wait-" She hung up.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Jaune just sighed. "Well, this couldn't get any worse." He jinxed it.

"Umm… Jaune, we may have a problem." Yang nervously said.

"You told your dad you are pregnant but before you could explain everything, he hung up?" Jaune asked and Yang nodded. "Well, I'm doomed."

* * *

The next day:

"So, where are we gonna meet your mother?" Yang asked.

"At the hotel where she is staying at. I just hope we get there before your dad kills me," Jaune responded with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry fearless leader. I'm gonna break his legs before he can kill you." Nora said as she pumped her fists.

"Nora!" Ren scolded her.

"Ok, maybe a little," Nora pleaded.

"Nora, that's Yang's father. We can't break his legs." Ren scolds her.

"Fine, but if he attacks first I'm going for those legs," Nora responds. Ren just sighed.

"Again, why do we have to come along?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you guys to my mom. I'm sure she'll love to meet you guys," Jaune responded.

"I'm sure we will, right Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"Fine, but what about Ruby and Blake? They left this morning for a book signing. They don't even know where your mother is staying."

"Actually, they're already there," Jaune responded.

* * *

A few hours later, at the hotel lobby:

"Ok, my mom said we should wait here. Her book sig-"Jaune was cut off as he got tackled down by three little blonde girls.

"Big brother! We missed you! Did you miss us? Did you? Did you?" The three cheerful girls ask.

"Emilly… Kelly… Amy… I… can't… breath." Jaune struggled to say.

"Alright girls, let him go." The girls let him go.

"Thanks, Jeanne," Jaune said.

"No problem Jaune." She responded. "So… umm… are you gonna introduce us to your friends?" She awkwardly asked.

Before he could say anything a familiar voice called him. "Jaune, what are you doing here?" he turned and saw Ruby and Blake. "I thought you guys were going to meet Jaune's mother," Blake said.

"We are. We're just… umm… waiting for her. I'm Jeanne Arc, Jaune's twin sister."

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose and that my partner, Weiss Schnee." Weiss just waved.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Hi! I'm Nora and this is Ren."

"Hi, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi I'm Yang; I'm your brother's wife."

"So she's your wife. It's nice to finally meet you." A female voice said. Ruby and Blake are star-struck.

"Hi, mom," Jaune waved to her.

"Mom?!" Both Ruby and Blake shout in shock.

Yang took a photo of this moment while Jaune chuckled.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was enjoying their time. Blake and Ruby were enjoying their talk with Jaune's mom, Nora entertained the three young Arcs with her stories while Ren corrected her, while Yang chatting with his twin sister. They all had a peaceful time until someone suddenly grabbed Jaune.

"I'll be borrowing your husband for awhile. Don't worry I'll try to bring him back alive." She said before anyone could react, both of them disappeared.

"Who was that?! Where is she taking him?! What she want with my baby boy?" Marcia Arc panicky asks.

"That... that was my mom," Yang responded.

* * *

 **End**

 **You thought Tai will kill Jaune on this chapter huh.**

 **Thank you guys for reading & leave a review it's really helped me a lot. **

**Thank** **Cyberleader2000 and blaiseingfire for beta reading this chapter.**

 **And Thank you Venom Spirit and Xerzo LotCN for your review, make me rethink my dicision on how this story end.**

 **I enjoy writing this story and read reading your review.**

 **Again Thank for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Beta by Cyberleader2000 & blaiseingfire**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a woods:

"Argh!" Jaune hit the ground hard. "What going on? Why did you kidnap me? Is it because I got Yang pregnant?" He panickily asked.

"Wait, Yang is pregnant?" Raven asked. He nodded. "Oh," she calmly responded. "Anyway, let's begin your training. Just head east and don't get killed. This is a Grimm infested wood and you have 99.9 percent chance of encountering a high-level Grimm, so good luck." She said with her thumb up. "Oh, and I'm holding this for now." She showed him Crocea Mors and then she disappeared.

"Wait! wai- aaaaaand she's gone." Jaune said as he looks around. 'Ok, the sun is setting over there, so east must be that way.' He thought to himself. He that heard rustling coming from the bushes. 'Ok, I better start running'

* * *

Back at Beacon:

Yang locked herself in her room.

"Yang, sweety. Please come out. I know you worry about my son, I'm worried about him too. But this is unhealthy for you. So please come out," Jaune's mom said. She didn't respond.

"Yang, come on. Jaune had been training with you for weeks now. I'm sure he could handle himself." Ruby said. She still didn't respond. She looked at Marcia. "What do we do now?" she asked but before she could answer they heard a loud bang from the front door.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THE BASTARD WHO IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER?!" An angry man yelled.

Ruby ran down the stairs to check it out what the ruckus was. "Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ruby, do you know where the guy who impregnated your sister is?" Tai asked.

"Ok first, his name is Jaune. And second… well… umm… he's kinda…umm… not here at the moment." Ruby awkwardly responded.

"WHAT! What do you mean he's not here?! Did he run away?!" Tai gritted his teeth.

"NO! He didn't run away. He rather got abducted by… umm... Yang's mother," Ruby awkwardly responded.

Tai's eyes widened. "Wait, Raven was here?" he asked. She nodded. "And she kidnaped him?" She nodded again. Now Tai was more confused than angry.

"Ok, there are a lot of details I'm missing, so tell me what's going on from the beginning," Tai said. Ruby nodded and started explaining everything to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune was running for his life while being chased by a pack of Ursa. 'Ok, I think I can use my semblance to out run them or take them down. I mean, there is only three of them, right?' He looked back and saw that there were at least triple that amount. 'Ok, running it is!' He ran as fast as his legs allowed him. After a few hours, he finally out ran them. He leaned on a tree to rest and catch his breath. He looked up and saw smoke near by. 'Smoke? Maybe that's her.' He thought to himself. After a few minutes of walking, he reached where the smoke was and saw Raven sitting next to a campfire.

"Oh good, you made it. Now rest up, you'll be hunting a specific Grimm in five minutes." Raven said.

"Oh come on! Are you trying to get me killed?" Jaune yelled angrily.

"Do you prefer to fight me instead?" Raven asked.

Jaune felt a chill run up his spine and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll hunt. But could I at least get my weapon back, please?"

"Nope."

* * *

Back with Tai:

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Tai said. "So she locked herself in her room?" He asked. Ruby nodded. "Ok, let me talk go to her." They both walked up the stairs and he saw Jaune's mother. "Oh… umm… hi, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long. You must be Jaune's mother and you probably heard what I said down there. Hehe," He awkwardly said.

"Yes and I understand, but I'm mostly worried about your daughter. It's unhealthy for her to lock herself in, especially when she's pregnant," Marcia responded.

"Let me try." Tai knocked at the door. "Yang, it's me. Please open the door. We need to talk." She didn't respond. "Yang, if you don't open this door I will go down stairs and show your embarrassing baby pictures to you friends." The door immediately burst open.

"Don't you dare!" Yang said in a threatening tone.

"Ok now, can we talk or should I go back down stairs and have a chat with your friends. And I have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell them," Tai said with a smirk.

Yang just sighed in defeat. "Fine, just get in." Tai walked and Yang slammed the door behind them.

"Looks like your father got this, so why don't we wait for them with the others?" Marcia calmly said. Ruby nodded and followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Jaune and Raven were suddenly surrounded by a pack of Ursa.

"You're gonna help me fight- aaaaaaand she's gone, again," Jaune said right as a pack of Beowolfs appeared. "Great! What next, a Deathstalker." And then a Deathstalker appeared. "WORST, MOTHER-IN-LAW, EVER!" He yelled as he prepared to fight them all.

* * *

Back with Yang, Tai managed to lift her spirits up until her scroll began to ring. She immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yang, you need to leave Vale now."

"Mom! What do you mean? What's going on? Where is Jaune?" Yang panicky asked.

Tai snatched her scroll. "Yang, calm down, let me talk to her. It's bad to stress yourself out. Why don't you wait with you friends down stair while I'll talk to your mother, Ok?" Yang was about to argue but decided to agree with him and walk out of the room. "Ok Rae, Tell me what going on." He angrily asked.

"Tai, what are you-Never mind, you have to convince our daughter to come home with you," Raven said.

"Wait, our daughter?" Tai tease.

"S-shut up!" She responds. Tai couldn't help but smile. "Look, they will attack Beacon sooner than I thought."

"Wait, what do you" "-OH COME ON!" An angry teen yelled.

"Who was that?" Tai asked.

"That our son-in-law fighting a pack of Grimm." She responded.

"Oh... WHAT!"

"Don't worry, he's doing ok. In fact, he already took out the half of them, even without a weapon." She said.

"Wait, you let an unarmed huntsman-in-training face a pack of Grimm?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Raven calmly responded before hanging up.

Tai just sighed. 'Men, I feel sorry for that kid.' He thought to himself. "Now... what am I suppose to tell Yang?"

* * *

Back with Jaune, he is exhausted after surprisingly killing every Grimm in the area.

"Ok, I killed every Grimm here. Am I done now?" Jaune asked.

"Nope" She responded. "The Grimm you're going to hunt is right over there." She points at the mountain.

"You've gotta be kidding me. At least take me there." Jaune said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will find a way there." She said. And then she disappeared.

Jaune just sighed and looked up at the mountain. 'Ok, how do I get there?' he asked himself. Then an Ursa appeared. "Great, another one." He said, but then he got an idea. An idea only a nut job like Nora could have. "Alright, buddy, like it or not you are going to help me to get there." He said as the Ursa growl at him.

* * *

 **End**

 **Thank you guys for reading and** **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **And thank you** **Cyberleader2000 & blaiseingfire for beta reading this chapter.**

 **I'm having so much fun on this chapter**

 **and the next chapter, some of you probably guess that Jaune will fight a dragon grimm, don't you. Well you're wrong. Even I'm trying to turn Jaune into a bad-ass but fighting a dragon unarm it a bit too much.**

 **I'm planing to end this at the end of vol.3 but I might change my mind.**


	9. Note

hey, this isn't an update. I'm typing on my phone coz my PC broke so I won't be uploading until my PC fix or I have to get a new one. Which will take long coz I'm unemployed. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	10. an

Good news, I got my laptop fix!

but, that doesn't mean I'll be uploading soon due to my work schedule.

I'll be rewriting some of my work, put one on hold, and finish one before doing the rest.

rewriting:

\- Meet the Jack of all merc

\- Let's watch multiverse

\- We were, We are, We will

on hold :

-Knight of the Wind

planning to finish

-A Golden Dragon Drunken Marriage


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

 **declamer : I don't RWBY only the OC in this chapter.**

* * *

A few hours later,

Jaune was riding an ursa towards the mountain until the ursa suddenly stop tossing him to the ground. He looks up and saw a cave then looks back and saw the ursa slowly walk backward until it turns and cowardly run to the woods. "Well, this is probably the place where the Grimm she wants me to hunt." He looks closely and saw huge scratches on the cave entrance. 'Maybe I shouldn't go in unarmed.' He thought to himself as he looks around. 'She didn't say I can't make my own weapon.' He manages to make a makeshift hatchet, spear, and a torch. "Well, I better get going." He said as he walks into the cave.

A few hours later, Jaune found a huge area filled with a glowing crystallize dust that light up the whole place. "Wow, I never have seen this type of dust before." Jaune saw amaze. "Maybe I should take one home with me." He said to himself as he picks up some loose crystal dust until he heard a loud roar. He jumps in shock then look around and saw a saber-tooth Grimm growling as it slowly approaches him. He prepares himself as he slowly circles the Grimm.

The Grimm charge at him but he dodges it then he strikes it with his spear. He manages to land a hit but the Grimm knocks his spear away. The Grimm tackles him down, holding him down but he manages to push the Grimm off of him. The two get up and charge at each other. The Grimm scratches his right arm and his back while Jaune lands a few hits and manage to limp the Grimm.

The saber-tooth Grimm is limping around Jaune while he heavily breathing. 'Ok, I'm running low on aura and extremely exhausted. I have to end this now.' He thought to himself. The Grimm charge at him but he manages to grab the two fangs of the saber-tooth. He is struggling to keep the Grimm from biting him then he used all his remaining strength to throw the Grimm away from him. The Grimm hit the dust crystals impel through the Grimm. He looks at the liveless Grimm. He sits down out of exhaustion.

"Well done," A familiar voice said. Jaune looks back and saw Raven.

"How long have you been there?" Jane asks.

"Just now" She responds.

"Just now! Where were you been?" Jaune asks.

* * *

Flashback,

Raven was sitting at the corner of the bar while watching Qrow trying to beat Jaune record.

"98" the crowds' cheer as Qrow slam his 98th bottle of whiskey. He grad another bottle and begin drinking it. As he finishes his 99th bottle he slams it to the table. "99" the crowds' cheer as Qrow grab his 100th bottle. He is about to drink his 100th whiskey until he suddenly blackout and drop on the floor. The bartender looks at him and said. "Well, his out." He looks at the crowds. "You know the brill." The crowds grab Qrow and carry him next to a window then toss him out the window. "I'll send you the bills for the whiskeys and the window you broke." The bartender said as Qrow just growing in pain.

Raven took a sip of her drink. 'I should check on the boy.' She thought to herself s she about to leave until Qrow barge in for another round. 'Maybe later' she sits back and Qrow suffer.

End of Flashback

* * *

Raven just shrugged. Jaune has no strength to argue and just look at the dead saber-tooth Grimm.

"Why the Grimm still have? Do they suppose to disappear by now?" Jaune asks.

"It's an ancient Grimm. That type of Grimm won't disappear when they die." Raven respond as she walks up to it and picks it up. "Let's go, you have two more materials to get."

Jaune looks at her confused. "Wait, material for what exactly?" he asks.

"To make a weapon for your child." She responds.

"What?! Why do I need to make one?" He asks.

"It's tradition to make a weapon from raw material for their firstborn." She responds.

"I thought Yang built her own weapon."

"She did, I never give the weapon I made for her," she responds in a sad tone as she opened a portal.

* * *

Somewhere at the shady part of Mistral,

The door opened. "Welcome to Noir's blacksmith and armory. I'm Kuro Noir and What I can do-"She stopped as she saw Raven. "Oh it's you," she said in a disappointing tone. "You want to use my workshop." Raven nodded. She just sighs. "And you didn't kill or took it from someone, did you?" Raven shakes her head. "Ok, put it at the back." Raven nodded and put the materials at the back. "So, where is your son-in-law? I thought he will be with you?" She asks.

"He is resting for a moment. We will be starting to make the weapon as soon as we gathered all the materials." She responds.

"Ok, is there anything else I can do for you?" She asks.

"You still have it?" She asks.

"What do you me- Oh, you finally giving it to her?" Raven nodded. "Finally, it been collecting dust for years."

* * *

The next day, unknown location,

"So where we could find the other materials we need?" Jaune asks.

"There is Geist that had possessed a rare metal roaming around here," Raven responded.

"So a Petra Gigas" Jaune said. She nodded. "Ok, do I go to unarm or-""Here, use this."Raven gives him a bow and arrow. "You only have 10 arrows and nothing more." She said then leaves immediately.

Jaune just sigh. "Alone again" then he heard a loud thud from behind. He looks back and saw the Petra gigas. Jaune let out a long sigh. "Alright, let's get over it."

* * *

Back at Beacon,

Nora and Ren were just eating breakfast until.

"Hey, Ren" Nora called him.

"Yes Nora" He responds.

"When do you think we will be ready to have a baby?" Nora asks.

Ren pause for a moment. "Nora, are you-"

"No! I'm not pregnant, it just…you know…Jaune and Yang are going to have a baby and I thought…umm…when we can…umm…" she awkwardly. Both of them remain silent for a while until.

"Morning guys" Ruby greets them. "Did I interrupt something?" None of them respond.

* * *

At Patch,

"Urghhh this baby is trying to kill me," Yang said as she struggles her morning sickness.

"Funny, that what your mother said when she was pregnant," Tai said. She throws a pillow at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: you know it already.**

* * *

A few hours later, Jaune is laying down facing the ground. He is extremely exhausted from the fight with the Petra Gigas. Raven arrives a moment later and saw him laying on the ground next to a huge boulder the used to be a Petra Gigas. She walks up to him and kicks him at his side. "Get up; you have to pull that back to Mistrial." She said as she tosses him a rope.

Jaune groans as he stands up. "Why? Can you just teleport it back to Mistrial?" He asks.

"It's too big; it won't fit the portal," Raven responds.

Jaune just sighs and tied up the boulder. "I never have seen this type of rock before."

"Because it's a part of the moon," Raven said. She looks at him and sees this information didn't faze him "You don't seem surprised."

"Well I'm exhausted and you making me pull this to Mistrial, "Jaune responds as he pulls the boulder.

"I see, we better get going, it will be 2 weeks travel to Mistrial and you have to draw the design for the weapon you going to build so she can look it up," Raven said.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Two weeks later,

Jaune collapses at the front of Noir's shop. Kuro was about to leave as she opened the door she saw Raven, Jaune, and a large boulder. "Let e guess, you let him pull this thing for the whole two weeks with no breaks," Kuro said. Raven nodded. She pulls out a remote then a swarm of drone pick up the boulder then carry it to the back of the shop. "You know, you could just call me so I could send my drone to pick it up." She said.

"I know," Raven responded.

Kuro just sighs as she feels sorry for Jaune. "You should take him to your safehouse. He really needs some rest. Plus, it will take some time to break to down the rock you brought in." She said. Raven nodded as she drags Jaune to her safehouse.

A few hours later, Raven return to the shop. "Oh, you're back. Well, not much progress with taking apart the rock but I manage to take a small piece of it." She said as she shows a small piece of rock. "With this, I can examine this to find a way to break it apart quicker." She explains. "Oh, I have the result for the saber-tooth and the dust you brought. The saber-tooth fang and claws are stronger than metal and the fur is fire, water, and shockproof while the dust crystals have a large energy signature on it. I'll see what else I can do with this, but for now, I better start to examine this rock while you let that boy rest for a few weeks before your last hunt." She said. Raven nodded and leaves.

* * *

A week later at an abandoned Atlas Military and Science Facility, Raven flew there while Jaune walks through a cold winter of Atlas.

"So, what kind of Grimm I have to kill today?" Jaune asks then they heard a loud rawr. "What was tha- and she's gone, great." His sign then face was the sound was and saw four dragon-like or serpent monster called Lindworm Grimm. He switches Crocea Mors to shotgun mode then charge at one of the Grimm. The Grimm attacks him but he dodges it as he gets closer, he shot it in point blank then switches to default mode and slash its throat. He tries to attack the second one but the Grimm was quick and knocks him across the field, knocking his sword off his hand. He gets up and tries to reach for his sword but the other Grimm got between them then knocks him further from his sword. He immediately switches his shield to gauntlet mode then start charging at the three remaining Grimm.

Meanwhile, Raven is taking her time looking inside the facility for any value but found nothing. The place clean up which is strange since Atlas hasn't set foot in this facility for years due to the Grimm outside. 'Looks like Salem goons got here first.' She thought as she looks around. 'Well, I better check on Jaune if he needed help. Nah, he will be fine. I'll just keep searching.'

Back to Jaune, manage to kill the other one but there's still two Lindworm Grimm and he lost sight of his sword and getting tired. 'I should finish this quick.' He thought to himself as he getting ready to attack. The two Grimm charges at him but he dodge them then attacked one from behind. Soon after that the Grimm turn and attack him but Jaune block it then uppercut it knocking it off balance then punch it repeatedly killing it. After he's done he saw the last one fleeing, he was about to chase after it but Rave stops him. "Why did you-" "We have enough Lindworm Grimm. Plus, you have to carry those back to the show." Raven cut him. "Oh, and you drop this." She passes his sword.

"But, can you just open a portal back to the shop?" Jaune ask. Raven just nodded then turn into a bird and flew off. Jaune just sighs and look for something to use as a rope.

* * *

A week later, at Noir's blacksmith and armory, Kuro examines the Lindworm Grimm, Jaune look at the fur from the Saber-tooth Grimm and thought he can make a cloak out of it, and Raven polishing a sword that she supposes give to Yang long time ago.

"So… What that sword can do?" Jaune asks Raven.

"This," the blade burst into flame. Jaune has a "wow" look on his face. "So, what kind of weapon are you going to make?"

"Oh, well… I can't decide whether should make gauntlet or a sword."

"Why not both," Raven said.

"Yeah, I'll do that but what about the dust we found? What does it do?" Jaune asks.

"Oh, I can answer that," Kuro said as she walks to the back of the shop then come back with a weird device. "I don't have a name for this but the dust on this baby can regenerate a person aura and boost it."

"Have you tested it yet?" Raven asks. Kuro just smiles. Raven stays silent while Jaune feels chill up his spine.

* * *

 **End**

 **I'm not good at naming so... a little help, please.**

 **The Gauntlet is made of Lindworm Grimm and Saber-tooth claw.**

 **Jaune's sword is made of moon rock and has a Saber-tooth fang as a handle.**

 **Raven's sword is a katana that can burst into flame.**

 **And a healing device.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

 **Thank you to Devon Kansler and** **WrighteousRighter** **for names idea for Jaune's sword and gauntlet and Raven's katana.**

 **Bestial Rage**

 **-** **made of Lindworm Grimm scales and Saber-tooth claw.**

 **\- A scales armor gauntlet with a retractable claw.  
**

 **Lune mors**

 **-** **made of moon rock and has a Saber-tooth fang as a handle.**

 **\- A blade made of a part of a moon with a saber-tooth fang.**

 **Blazing Dragon**

 **-** **A katana that can burst into flame.**

 **And for the healing device.**

 **Asclepius**

 **\- A staff that can regenerate a person aura and amplifies it.  
**

 **-** **The name came from rod wielded by the Greek god** **Asclepius** **, a deity associated with healing and medicine.**

 **Disclaimer: you this already.**

* * *

A few months later, Jaune looks at the weapons he made and the cloak made of saber-tooth fur. He also made a mask out of the Saber-tooth Grimm and one Lindworm Grimm.

"You made two masks for your twins," Raven said to Jaune.

"Yeah," Jaune went pale and eyes widen. "Wait… **I'M HAVING TWINS!** " Raven nodded. " **WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?** "

"You didn't ask," she responds.

"What else you didn't tell me?" he asks.

"That Beacon is under attack." Her respond as she opened a portal to Qrow. "You go to your friends while we go find Ozpin." She said as she grabs Kuro by her collar.

"Wait, why are you dragging me into this?" Kuro asks. Raven just throws her into the portal then Jaune follow.

* * *

At Beacon, Qrow a lot of things are happening right in front of him that he didn't notice a portal opened behind him as Jaune run to find his friend while slashing through an army of Grimms, White Fang, and rouge Atlas robot soldier while Raven drags Kuro to find Ozpin.

"Again, why you have to drag me into this?" she asks.

"You'll see," she responds.

Meanwhile, Jaune is slashing his way through until he notices Blake is in trouble.

"This is the end for you My Darling." A male voice said as he about to strike her but Jaune block it. He jumps back away to see who intervene between Blake and him. "Who are you?" He asks as he prepares to attack.

Jaune smiles then said. "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, roll off the tongue, ladies love it." He prepares himself for an attack. "Since I told you mine, would you kindly tell me your." He asks as he pointed his sword at him.

"His name is Adam. He's the leader of the White Fang in Vale." Blake answered. "He's very dangerous we have to run."

Adam charges at them but Jaune blocks it. "I'm not letting you out my sight again Blake." He said angrily.

"You're not going to do anything to her while I'm around," Jaune said as he pushes him away. They strike each other blow by blow while Blake worries look on her face.

"Jaune, you have to be careful. His semblance receiving energy in his sword, storing it, and then sending it back outward." Blake warns him while they still going at it.

"Don't worry, I got this," Jaune responds as he blocks Adam attack.

Adam jumps backward then yelled. "I'm finishing this!" Then he charges at him while Jaune did the same. They charge at each other for the final strike then after there final attack, there were dead silent as they stand as they look opposite of each other. Then blood gushing out of Jaune's chest but still standing while Adam loses his right arm as he screams in pain. Jaune turns to look at his opponent while holding his chest. Adam knew he has no chose but to run so he did.

Jaune slowing walk to where Adam was then pick up Adam's sword. "I'm keeping this." He said then turns back to Blake. "Go to the evac while I go look if anyone needed help."

"But you're hu-" "I'm fine." He cut her off then gives her a reassuring smile. "I had been through worst." Then run off. As he running he looks at his wound. 'Not as deep as Raven but still hurts.' He thought to himself remembering his sparring Raven.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beacon tower basement, Ozpin is slowly losing consciousness and losing his vision as two figure walk up to him. He feels his aura slowly restoring.

"This doesn't mean I'll be working with you again, Ozpin." He recognizes that as he slowly gains his vision and saw Raven and some woman he doesn't recognize. "That enough let someone handle the rest." She said as she opens a portal to Qrow then threw Ozpin through the portal.

"Can I go home now?" Kuro asks.

Raven opens another portal were Jaune run out through it. "Heal him first then you can walk yourself home." Kuro just sighs then proceed to what Raven said.

A few moments later, at the top of the tower, Pyrrha is on her knees as Cinder has her at her mercy. She was about to kill her when Jaune cuts between them.

"I'll take it from here," Jaune said as he ready himself. Before she could say anything, Raven grab her then toss her through the portal. Raven was about to join in the fight she notices the Wyvern Grimm nearby. "Kill that dragon-" "Wyvern," She corrected him. "Wyvern while I hold her off." Raven nodded then fights the Grimm.

Cinder laugh at him. "Do you really think you can stop me?" She said in an insulting tone. "I have the power of a maiden. What can you do to defeat me?"

"Did you listen to what I just said? I said I'll hold you off, plus I fought a maiden before." He said then charge at her. She fires a barrage of arrows at him but he dodges or blocks it as he gets closer. He got closer and about to strike her but Cinder knocks his sword off his hand. He switches his shield to gauntlet mood then charges at her again but she just dodges it until she knocks him down.

"Pathetic," She said as she pins him down. "Any last word before I end your pathetic life?"

Jaune smirk then said. "You're forgetting someone." Cinder looks at him confused then she felt a sharp pain going through her chest as she coughs up blood. Raven pull out her sword from her as her lifeless body fall to the ground. "So you have both spring and fall maiden powers now, right."

"No, I don't feel the fall maiden power going through me. She most likely plans this if something happens to her." Raven respond.

"So, it's not yet over," Jaune said as they look at the ruined school.

"No," She helps him get up. "It's far from over."

* * *

 **Ok, I need help naming the twins, one boy and one girl.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

 **Thank you** **MeteorElDrago** **,** **BloodedgetheReaper2113** **,** **The Exiled Darkness** **and** **MeteorElDrago** **for the name idea.**

 **Yin Luna Arc (girl)**

 **-Yin is Silver in Chinese**

 **-Luna is Moon in Latin**

 **-her weapon is** **Lune mors**

 **Natsu Karasu Arc (Boy)**

 **-Natsu is Summer in Japanese**

 **-Karasu, I just google translate Raven in Japanese**

 **-His weapon is** **Bestial Rage**

* * *

Raven and Jaune are looking at the ruined school on top of the destroyed tower while the Grimm, rogue Atlas robots and the remaining member of white fang cause chaos.

"We should help them," Jaune said.

"You go help them while I going back to the camp," Raven said, before Jaune could protest, she's already gone.

"Ok, stare and elevator are destroyed so how do I get down?" Jaune told himself as he looks then a Griffon landed in front of him and growl at him. Jaune smile then said. "Perfect."

* * *

At the evacuation center, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Ren are worried about Jaune. They heard from Blake then Jaune is injured then they heard from Pyrrha that he is fighting someone dangerous but before they could ask who anything they took her to a medic tent.

"We should go and look for him," Nora said. Ruby and Ren agree with her but before they could leave Miss Goodwitch to stop them.

"Student, I can't allow you to leave. It's dangerous to go out there." Miss Goodwitch said.

"But, Jaune is out there and he needs our help," Ruby said.

"We can't send you three out there. You might be a hunter-in-training but it dangerous out there and we prefer my students to be safe." Miss Goodwitch said then switch to a comforting tone. "All we will send someone to search of him."

Then they heard a crash near the evac site. They went to the crush to inspect it with their weapons ready. They saw Jaune is on top of a Griffon. "Well, there are still a lot of them I better get back there so... Gonna go, bye." He said as he hops off the dead Griffon then run toward the chaos.

"Mister Arc, get back here!" Miss Goodwitch ordered him.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the chaos and destruction over there!" He yelled back at her as he continues to run.

"Students, you better not foll-"She looks behind her and saw they are gone. She just sighs and shakes her head.

* * *

Back to the chaos, Jaune is taking out every enemy he faces. Then he notices Ruby, Weiss, Ren, and Nora joined him. "It's nice to be fighting alongside you guys again."

"Yeah, so what's the plan fearless leader?" Nora asks.

Jaune takes a quick look around then said. "Ruby, you handle the Grimm above and give us cover. Ren, Weiss, you two provide cover for any students and civilian how are trying to evacuate the area. Nora, you with me and fight them off." So they did what Jaune said. Ruby went to find a vantage point to give them cover. Ren uses his semblance to help civilians to be invisible to the Grimm while Weiss create an ice barrier between them. Jaune and Nora are taking down enemy after enemy until Jaune saw Kuro is still here. He runs towards her then asks. "What are you doing here? I thought you already left Beacon?"

" **DO YOU THINK I COULD JUST WALK OUT WITH THIS GOING ON?!"** She sarcastically screams at him.

"Wait, you can help with your Asclepius at the evac." He said.

She was about to argue but she just sighs instead. "Fine it not like I'll be going anywhere since **I DON'T HAVE ANY LIEN WITH ME ANYWAY!"** She angrily stomps to the evac.

A few moments later, the military finally steps in. Jaune sigh in relief and orders his team to retreat. As they went go to the evac, Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood are waiting for them. They scolded them for disobeying Glynda's order them praise for taking initiative. They were relief unit Ironwood told them that Weiss has to leave Beacon and go back to Atlast by her father order. He said that he can't do anything since he has to answer on the attack on Beacon that he suppose to prevent and why his own machine that supposes to protect them go rogue. As they escorted Weiss, Ruby and the remainder of team JNPR notice Pyrrha is out of the medic tent and looking around the evac.

"Pyrrha," Jaune called her as they run toward her. "Why are you out? Should you be resting?" He asks.

"It's Blake, she blames herself and then her runoff," Pyrrha tells them with a worry looks on her face. As soon as Ruby heard this she went down on her knees and sobbing. Her team is falling apart and she doesn't know what to do. Pyrrha feels guilty for not stopping Blake from leaving. Jaune doesn't know what to say to comfort her so he hugs her.

"Jaune, *sob* am I *sob* bad leader?" She asks. Jaune is taken aback to what she just asks. "My team is falling apart and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Ruby, none of this is your fault. You have no control over this." He said as he tried to comfort her. "Weiss is being forced by her father to go back to Atlas for her safety, and Blake probably wants some time alone coz she might blame herself."

"Will, I ever see them again?" She asks. Jaune doesn't know what to say but Nora answer for him.

"Of course you will! Team JNPR will help you get your team back together, right fearless leader." Nora said while she looks at him.

Jaune blinks of a few seconds then look at his other teammate then they smile in agreement. "Yea, we will be with you all the way."

Then suddenly, Pyrrha's left eye burst into flame. They look at her in shock while she is clueless about it. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"YES! YOUR FACE IS ON FIRE! Well, technically it just your left eye but still, YOUR ON FIRE!" Nora yelled.

"WHAT?!" Pyrrha shouts as she started to panic.

Then Raven suddenly appeared and said. "She has the half of the fall maiden power." Behind Jaune which spook them.

"Raven! You still here and what do you mean half?" Jaune asks.

"I was about to leave when a felt the half of the fall maiden power and it leads me here," Raven said as she walks up to Pyrrha. "I'll be taking her and help her master half of the maiden power." She said as she opened a portal and pushes Pyrrha into it. "You know where you can find us." She said then she left.

There a pregnant silent then Nora said. "So that just happened. What our next move fearless leader?"

Jaune decided to rest up and they will deal with it tomorrow since they are exhausted for the event happened in Beacon and they need a clear mind to think their next move, plus he went to see Yang since they haven't any contact from a few months.

* * *

 **And that the end for phase 1**

 **I don't have a solid plan after this.**

 **Phase 2 will be postponed until I have a solid ground and do other stories for a meantime.**


End file.
